


Turnabout NRC Halloween

by SomeCereals



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Objection, Parody, ace attorney - Freeform, just some random shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCereals/pseuds/SomeCereals
Summary: Once, he was accused of stealing the queen's tarts.Now, he stands accused of stealing the Halloween candy.(Mock) Prosecutor Rosehearts and Defense Attorney Clover are on the case!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	Turnabout NRC Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This piece initially started out as a response to a writing prompt I received on my blog: "Ruggie steals Halloween candy'. Somehow, my mind took that and warped it into a much, much longer Ace Attorney parody.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing references in, and while you don't need to be an Ace Attorney fan to enjoy this piece, you'll appreciate it a lot more if you're into the series. Ultimately, I think I did a good job capturing the spirit of both franchises, and I hope that you agree with me.
> 
> Enjoy this Halloween special~

“Aaaaah, so tired... Geez, that Azul-kun really makes ya work your tail off for your Madol, huh?”

“I’m _starving_. I could go for a whole zebra...”

“... Mm? This is...!! _Uwah_ , jackpot. So much candy just sitting out in the open.”

 _“Nishishishi!_ No one’ll notice if I swipe a few.”

* * *

“The class trial is now in session,” Trein announced, lightly rapping a gavel on his desk. From his lap, Lucius gave a lazy yawn before settling back into sleep. “The prosecution may give its opening statement.”

“Of course.” Riddle stood, smoothing out the document in his hands. “Gentlemen of the jury, these are the facts: on the evening of the 13th, a large quantity of candy was stolen from the Octavinelle dormitory. This candy was meant to be distributed as prizes to guests that complete NRC’s annual Halloween Stamp Rally. The plaintiff, one Mister Azul Ashengrotto, accuses the defendant, Mister Ace Trappola, of being the culprit.”

Beside him, Azul smirks.

“I already _told_ you guys I didn’t do anything! I’ve been framed!” Ace grumbled at the defendant’s chair, arms crossed. A heart-shaped collar gleamed on his neck, sealing off his access to magic--and chaffing his skin.

“Calm down now, Ace,” Trey advised, adjusting his glasses. “Being snippy in a class trial won’t help your case. You want to make the jury _like_ you, remember?”

“How the hell am I supposed to be _calm_ when my own dorm leader’s here to roast me?”

“Just let me handle this. I’ll deal with Riddle, and I’ll clear your name. Trust in your senpai _,_ alright?”

“Hmph. Not like I have any choice,” he grumped, slumping back in his seat.

“Thank you, Rosehearts.” Trein nodded to the other side of the room. “And now for the defense’s opening statement.”

Trey put on a warm smile and rose from his desk. “Good morning, everyone! I’m here to prove Ace’s innocence. He’s only a first year student, but I’ve already seen him make great strides in self-improvement. I’m confident that he is not guilty of Halloween candy theft, and I’ll prove that to you today.”

“Thank you, Clover.” Trein turned to Riddle. “We will now move onto the witness testimony portion of the class trial. Prosecution, call your first witness.”

“Certainly. The prosecution calls the detective assigned to this case, Rook Hunt, to the stand.”

Silence in the classroom.

Riddle’s brows pinched together, and he cleared his throat.

“... I _SAID_ , the prosecution calls Rook Hunt to the stand!” he repeated, his voice touched with irritation.

Still nothing.

The jury began whispering among themselves.

“Oi, oi, oi… Isn’t Rook Hunt that weirdo that stalks the Savanaclaw kids? Is he off doing that again instead of showing up for the class trial?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he was.”

“Maybe it’s better that he isn't here? I don’t know if I even trust his detective work, anyway.”

“Where _is_ that lazy lout?! I told him to be present and punctual today!” Riddle barked, going red in the face. His two ahoge--usually in heart-like curls--stuck up like antennae. “Doesn’t he realize he is late--late for a _very_ important date?!”

“Calm down, Riddle-san. Such anger is unbefitting for the prosecution team,” Azul suggested cooly.

“Order!” Trein slammed his gavel down. “There _will_ be order in this court, Rosehearts!”

“Ah--yes, of course... my apologies.” Riddle executed a half-hearted bow. “The prosecution is missing its witness. I apologize for this, Your Honor.”

The deep-set lines on Trein’s face crinkled. “It cannot be helped. The defense, then, may call its first witness.”

“Right. The defense calls Deuce Spade to the stand.”

* * *

“Witness. State your name and occupation for the record.”

“I’m Deuce! Deuce Spade! Heartslabyul first year student!” he declared, suddenly snapping into a bow. “Thank you for having me!! This is my first time being a witness, so I will do my best!”

“Raise your head, Spade--and spare us the sentiments. We only wish to hear your testimony.” Trein prompted. He gave Lucius a good stroke while his stern eyes bore into his student.

“You don’t need to be so humble at a time like this,” Trey agreed, bringing a hand to his temples. “Please, tell us your relationship to the defendant and what you know about his character.”

“Y-Yes! Let’s see... Ace and I met on the first day of the new school year, and we’re in the same homeroom. We’re also both in the same dormitory, so we spend a lot of time hanging out together after lessons.”

“What sorts of things do you tend to do?”

“Oh!! We do the usual stuff: eating, playing video games, doing homework. We also help you and Rosehearts- _ryocho_ setup for Unbirthday parties.”

“You see?” Trey beamed at the jury. “Ace has a track record of lending a helping hand to his dormit--”

“Objection!” Riddle slammed his hands down on his desk. “According to the Rules of the Queen of Hearts, all persons are required to assist with Unbirthday party preparations. This does not make Ace any more of an upstanding individual than any other person in Heartslabyul.”

“Objection. That does not make him a less of an upstanding individual, either,” Trey pointed out. “Ace obeys the rules set by the Queen of Hearts, just as any other law-abiding person would. Meeting the standard for decency doesn’t make you a criminal.”

“... Somehow, it feels like you’re insulting me, Trey-senpai.”

“Ahahah, sorry, sorry. I just had to make a point.”

Murmurs arose from the jury.

“The defense has a point.”

“Maybe the defendant’s an alright guy after all?”

“I’m not sure now.”

“HOLD IT!” Deuce balled up a hand into a fist and slammed it into his palm. “I disagree with what you just said, Clover-senpai!”

“Huh? What do you mean, you _disagree_?” Trey asked--though he instantly regretted his question.

“Ace _isn’t_ a decent person! He can be mean sometimes!! And just downright rotten, if I’m being completely honest!”

“O-Oi, Deuce!! Whose side are you on here?! You’re supposed to be _helping_ me make my case, not tearing it down!!”

“I’m on the side of the law! And the law says I’ve got to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing _but_ the truth while I’m under oath!” Deuce retorted stubbornly.

“Then by all means, continue.”

“Yes, Your Honor!” Deuce took a deep breath, then launched into a tirade. “He bullies me all the time! Ace calls me things like dumb, and stupid!! And he makes fun of the way I talk, and my low marks, even though I’m trying my hardest!!”

Ace paled.

“Wow, the defendant really is a terrible person, huh?”

“He treats his friend badly.”

“I feel sorry for the witness, actually…”

“He’s selfish, too! He never shares his things, and just takes whatever he wants! Like once, he just ate Rosehearts- _ryocho_ ’s strawberry ta--” Deuce’s voice trailed off. “... Ah.”

His hands flew to his mouth, but it was too late.

“I am _so_ screwed,” Ace groaned, sinking further down into his chair.

From across the room, Azul made eye contact and smiled as politely--and as maliciously--as he could.

“... Trey. Your witness just confessed that the defendant is guilty of having stolen others’ property in the past.”

“... I know, Riddle.”

“Realize that this significantly weakens your case.” Riddle shook his head. “Gentlemen of the jury... As you can see, Ace Trappola is a man of questionable character and poor morals. His own close companion and peer has alluded to as much.”

“I shall cement his crime as a reality with the next witness--someone who claims to have taken a photograph of the offense as it was being committed.” Riddle raised his voice. “The prosecution calls Cater Diamond to the stand.”

* * *

“Diamond, put away that _infernal_ device of yours. This is a trial--and even if it is a mock one, cameras and other photographic equipment are not permitted in a court of law!”

“No can do, Trein- _sensei_!!” Cater replied with a cheeky wink. “This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, you know? I’ve gotta capture all of it so I can relive the memories when I’m old and grey~”

A series of loud clicks and flashes went off.

“Holdin’ a class trial today! Ace-chan’s dignity is on the line! Cay-kun’s going to be testifying against his cute _kouhai_ , so please wish me luck, ‘kay? #nrc #classtrial #witnesstestimony #acechanexecution #turnaboutnrchalloween”

More clicking, more flashing.

“ _Ne,_ can the jury squeeze a little closer together so we can take a group selfie?” Cater motioned with his free hand for his peers to reposition themselves.

“Absolutely not!” Trein snapped. “I will have you put in contempt of court if you cannot abide by the rules.”

“Forgive me, Trein-sensei. Cater refused to testify unless we allowed him to bring his phone with him,” Riddle apologized. “I thought an exception could be made, especially seeing as how the phone stores the piece of evidence we need to present to the court.”

“Hmm. Are you referring to the photograph of the crime?”

“Yes. But before that--Cater, please state your name and occupation for the court record.”

“Roger, _ryocho_ ~” He slipped his phone into his pocket and gave a mock salute. “Third year Heartslabyul student and MagiCam influencer, Cay-kun!”

“Wait one moment. What in the world is an _influencer,_ Diamond?” Trein frowned at the unfamiliar term.

“Eeeh? Trein-sensei doesn’t know what an influencer is? Put simply, you get clout and money by putting yourself on social media! It’s lots of fun~”

“... I should not have asked.”

“Let us get back on topic,” Riddle reminded the court. “Cater, you need to give us your full name, not a nickname.”

“Aw, don’t be so uptight, _ryocho_. Where’s the fun in that?”

Riddle glared.

“Ahahah... alright, alright. Don’t be so upset with me.” With a nervous laugh, he repeated his introduction. “The name’s Cater! Cater Diamond.”

“That’s more like it. Now then--where were you on the night of the incident?”

“I was in the Mostro Lounge! They’re always changing up the menu--and as an influencer, it’s my job to stay up-to-date with all the latest trends! I swing by the lounge every time there’s a menu change to try out their new dishes.”

“Incidentally, the plaintiff, being the owner and manager of the Mostro Lounge, can corroborate the witness’s story,” Riddle added with a slight nod to Azul. “They had just released their limited time Halloween menu not too long before the crime occurred.”

“Yup, yup! I was in that day to try out their new pumpkin spice latte. It was way too sweet last year, so I was hoping they improved the taste for this year.” Cater waved his phone around. “I take pictures of my food for my MagiCam following, and I just happened to catch something _interesting_ in the background of one of my pics.”

He presented his device with a flourish. In the center of the screen was a tall glass filled with a foaming orange liquid and topped off with a cloud-like dollop of whipped cream and black sprinkles. And there was Ace in the backdrop, his face transfixed in mischief, and his hand buried into a platter of candy.

“Caught red-handed with his hand cookie jar.” Riddle smirked. “I rest my case, Your Honor.”

“Objection. A picture can’t tell a complete story, We don’t know for sure why Ace was--”

“Objection! On the contrary, the saying is ‘a picture is worth a thousand words’.”

“Even so, there’s something odd about that image. Ace is sticking his hand into the pile of candy to grab one. If you were a candy thief, wouldn’t you want to grab the whole platter instead?” Trey adjusted his glasses. “In the first place... don’t you think the situation is odd?”

“What exactly are you suggesting, Trey?” 

“Well--” Trey faltered, combing his mind for ideas. “Well... Why would the Mostro Lounge just have a platter of candy lying out in the open like that to begin with? That’s practically inviting any customer that walks in to just take it. If that candy really _was_ for the Stamp Rally prizes, wouldn’t they be held someplace more secure?”

_Wait, that’s it!_

“The Mostro Lounge must have purposefully set out this platter of candy specifically for that reason--so guests can take a candy or two as a parting gift as they leave. It’s a common enough practice in businesses, not just restaurants.”

“Ooh,” Cater’s eyes sparkled. “Now that Trey-kun mentions it, I do remember there being a little placard next to the candy. _Take one!_... is what it said.”

“That means the candy on the platter _isn’t_ the same as the candy intended to be given out as Stamp Rally prizes. So! This photo, in actuality, doesn’t prove Ace’s guilt at all!” ~~Trey wasn’t quite sure _why_ , but he felt _extremely_ compelled to point his finger while making such a bold assertion--and so, he did.~~

“Wh-What?!” Riddle startled, completely taken aback by the declaration. “That’s… that’s…”

“Take that!” Ace sneered. “How’s it feel to have your own witnesses used against you, _ryocho_? Doesn’t feel too good, huh?”

“Whoa…! The Tray guy or whatever just completely flipped the case on its head!”

“He’s got the upper hand over Riddle now…”

“I should have brought popcorn if I had known the class trial would be this dramatic, geez.”

“HOLD IT!” The prosecution boomed, silencing the peanut gallery. “This does not disprove the guilt of Ace Trappola--it only eliminates one of many possibilities. He could have easily stolen the Stamp Rally candy after closing.”

“What do you mean?” Trey asked, arching an eyebrow. “The Mostro Lounge should be securely locked up every night once all the employees have left. You’re not accusing Ace of breaking and entering on top of theft, are you?”

“Of course not!” Riddle threw his head back and gave an airy laugh. “However, there were circumstances in place that night that created a window of opportunity in which Ace could have easily slipped in to steal candy.”

“You’re joking.”

“I am not.” Riddle straightened. “And to prove just how little of a joke this is, I shall call my next witness--someone that claims to have witnessed the crime as it was in motion!”

“What?!” Now it was Trey’s turn to be surprised. He went slack jawed, his glasses angling oddly as his face contorted with disbelief.

“The prosecution calls Ruggie Bucchi to the stand!”

* * *

“Witness. Your name and occupation?”

“I’m Ruggie Bucchi--a second year in Savanaclaw, _nishishi!_ ” The hyena giggled into his hand. “I also help the dorm leader, Leona-san, with whatever errands he needs done. Oh, and sometimes I restock the Mystery Shop, and I water the Botanical Garden, and deliver packages…”

“You certainly have many odd jobs, Bucchi.”

Ruggie flashed a cheeky grin. “I like to keep busy, and keep the Madol flowing, sensei.”

“I see.”

“Ruggie, that’s enough banter. Please tell the court where you were on the night of the incident.”

“Gotcha, Riddle-kun.” The hyena scratched at his chin. “It happened on the 13th, yeah? I was working at the Mostro Lounge that day.”

“I thought the Mostro Lounge was staffed exclusively by Octavinelle.” Trey remarked, folding his arms.

“We occasionally hire part-timers,” Azul clarified from the prosecution bench. “Ruggie-san just happens to be one of them. His explanation is valid, and I am able to provide the employee schedule for the 13th to verify this.”

_Urgh. I should have known it wouldn’t be that easy._

“Yeah, I sometimes work at the Mostro Lounge when they get busy. They just put out that Halloween menu, so there was a flood of customers. Perfect for snatching up some fat tips!” Ruggie snickered to himself. “So like I was sayin’, I was there, just doing my job.”

“Did you notice anything unusual during your shift?” Riddle pressed.

“Nope. Nothing.”

“... So what is there for this witness to report on my client--on Ace-- if he didn’t see anything strange during work hours?”

“I’m getting to that point. The boss, Azul-kun, asked me to lock up for the night and that’s when I saw something weird.”

“Why didn’t Azul do that? He is the owner and manager of the lounge. Wouldn’t it make more sense for him to do such an important thing?”

“He usually closes up, but he had some stuff to do that night… so the job became mine.” Ruggie paused, glancing over to Azul. “Ah, so there I was, locking stuff up, when Ace-kun came outta nowhere!”

“What?! _Liar_! That never happened!”

“Ace! Stop that,” Trey hissed, passing him a worried look. “Trein-sensei looks like he’s about to blow a fuse.”

“But I didn’t--”

“I know you didn’t--but what did I tell you at the beginning of this class trial?”

“... To trust you?”

“That’s right. So please do that much for me, alright?”

Ace didn’t respond. He glanced away, staring intensely at the wall.

Trey expelled a breath and tried to refocus on the witness testimony.

“I saw Ace-kun, I swear it! I’ve got no reason to lie.” Ruggie shrugged. “I’m just a part-timer, so I got no loyalty to Octavinelle once my shift’s done.”

“You’ve made your point, witness. Now continue with your testimony.”

“Okay~ So Ace told me he left something behind when he was in the lounge earlier, and that he came back to grab it,” Ruggie continued with a slight frown. “I decided to be nice and let him in, just for a few seconds. Before I knew it, I got a nasty blow to the back of my head. When I woke up, Azul-kun was shaking me, and people were saying there was a candy robbery.”

“Wait just a moment! Riddle… You told me you had a witness that saw the moment of the crime--but it just sounds like Ruggie was knocked out cold and didn’t actually _see_ anything!”

“Well, of course not. What kind of criminal is stupid enough to allow themselves to be seen actually committing a crime? Even idiots like Ace know _that_ much.”

“Oi, I’m not an idiot!”

“ _Ace_!!”

“... Sorry.”

“Ace-kun was the last person I saw go into the lounge. He’s also the last person in the general area,” Ruggie insisted. “I’m sure of it. A hyena’s got keen senses. I would’ve been able to tell if anyone else was nearby.”

“Th-Then… that means--”

“It means Ace Trappola is guilty.” Riddle’s eyes cut to their professor. “Trein-sensei, I believe the court now has all the information needed to render a decision. Your verdict now, if you please.”

“You are correct, Rosehearts. I see no point in prolonging the proceedings.”

“Objection!!”

“... Yes, Clover? What is it?”

“I-I…!! I object! That statement was… objectionable!” Trey felt a bead of sweat racing down his forehead. His hands--clammy.

Trein shook his head. “Objection overruled. The defense’s argument--or rather, lack thereof--holds no water.”

“But we don’t know for sure!” Trey protested. “What if someone disguised their presence? What if someone else came by after Ace left, while Ruggie was knocked out? What if--”

“Enough!! I will hear no more of your excuses.”

 _It’s over._ Trey realized, his shoulder sagging. He squeezed his eyes shut.

_I’m sorry, Ace. It looks like your senpai wasn’t able to help you, after all. I’m so, so sorry…_

Trein raised his gavel. “This court finds the defendant, Ace Trappola…”

“OBJECTION!!”

* * *

The classroom doors burst open, and in strutted a figure swatched in violet robes with golden accents, his flaxen hair and the black feather set in his hat bouncing with each step. A quiver of arrows was strapped across his back, and he carried a bow in his hands. All eyes were on Rook Hunt as he descended upon the trial--especially Trey’s.

This was it.

His last chance, his one hope.

 _Ace’s_ hope.

“ _Je suis arrivé_!” The hunter announced with a twirl. “Pardon my tardiness!”

“YOU…!!” Riddle stood so quickly, his chair screeched as it skidded across the floor. “Where _were_ you, Rook-senpai?! I called you up as a witness long ago!”

“Ohoh. I was simply engaging in an impromptu investigation, as it were! And… I am present now, am I not? I will happily take to the stand and report what new information I have gleaned!”

“The verdict is about to be handed down. You came a second too late.”

“Hold it!” Trey interjected. “The verdict has not been given yet--there’s still time to turn this around!”

“Objection! What makes you think one witness testimony will be able to rescue Ace? You cannot hope for Rook-senpai to be your genie in a lamp!” 

“Objection!! It’s not about asking for miracles or wishes upon a star, Riddle. We owe it to the spirit of justice to hear out every single witness!” Trey hesitated, before adding, “… Even if they showed up late to the class trial.”

Rook’s verdant eyes narrow in delight. “A rather gallant speech, _Chevalier des Roses_. Your nobility and sense of righteousness are to be admired!”

“Please don’t call me that. I’ve asked you this many times, Rook.”

“It is just as the _Chevalier des Roses_ says!” The hunter laughs, spreading his arms. “Justice may be blind, just as Cupid is--but whereas Cupid’s arrows may fly haphazardly, the swift hammer of justice should not waver in its conviction.”

“... I have no idea what you just said,” Riddle groaned, “but if it will get you to be silent, then we can consider hearing you out--if that is alright with you, Your Honor?”

“I am of the same opinion as Rosehearts. Though I do not claim to fully comprehend Hunt’s incessant barking, I do believe he may yield valuable information to us. Therefore, Clover’s objection is sustained, and you may proceed with the testimony.”

“ _Oui!_ At once, Your Honor! Third year and vice-dorm leader of Pomefiore… _Le Chasseur D’amour_ is at your service!”

“For the love of the Great Seven, give us your REAL name!”

“Good luck trying to get that out of him. It’d just be easier if we let him use whatever names he wants--otherwise we’ll be here all day arguing.”

“ _Grrrr_.” Riddle clenched his jaw, but did not protest any further. “... In any case, Rook-senpai. What did you discover during your sudden investigation?”

“Hohoh. I am glad you asked, _Roi du Rose_ .” Rook put a hand on his hip, his lips unfurling into a cat-like grin. “Why, I have uncovered the identity of the _true_ culprit!”

The jury erupted.

“Wait, seriously?!”

“Rook thinks someone else stole the candy?!”

“I can’t believe this…”

“Order, order!!” Trein banged his gavel several times, raising his voice over his clamoring students. It took several minutes for the classroom to return to a state of (relative) normalcy. He cast a withering look at Rook. “What is the meaning of this, Hunt?”

“I mean exactly what I said, Trein-sensei. The culprit--” Rook spun around on his heel. When he came to a stop, his glove finger thrusted in the general direction of the prosecution’s bench--at one particular individual. “--is YOU!”

A collection of audible gasps echoed throughout the room.

“Azul…

“... Ashengrotto?”

“The _plaintiff_?!”

“No way…”

Rook’s smile remained. “... It was you, was it not, _Roi du Fort_? This elaborate scheme.”

“My. You certainly have some guts, accusing _me_ of orchestrating this crime,” Azul sniffed, appearing unamused. “I am the one _bringing_ this case to light, simply because I wish to see wrongdoings punished. What purpose would I have in staging a petty crime such as this, only to try and pin the blame on someone else?”

“Rook-senpai!” Riddle roared, his cheeks flaming once more. “Hold your tongue! You cannot spout whatever random nonsense comes into your head! In a court of law, evidence is king! Without evidence, your words are just meaningless accusations.”

“Then allow me to ask you this, _Roi du Rose_ : Where were _Monsieur_ Mastermind and _Monsieur_ Kills for Thrills at the time of the incident?”

~~“Jade and Floyd,” Trey briefly translated for the judge and jury.~~

“Where…?”

“They, too, are employees of the Mostro Lounge, are they not? And yet when the prosecution was preparing their witnesses for the class trial, there was suspiciously no mention of them in _Monsieur_ Dandelion’s testimony.”

~~“Ruggie. That’s Ruggie.”~~

“They rank higher in authority than _Monsieur_ Dandelion, as they are permanent employees of the lounge. Would it not make more sense for the twins to have been assigned to closing the Mostro Lounge for the evening? It is rather shady that they were not.”

“That can be easily explained,” Azul insisted. “Floyd was simply not in the mood. He is ever so finicky in fulfilling his duties. As for Jade, he had to retire early to tend to his mushrooms. I had no choice but to turn to outside help.”

“Or perhaps you instructed them to not be present.” Rook’s smile was dark--almost fox like--now. “All for the sake of ‘creating a plausible, non-biased witness’ with _Monsieur_ Dandelion. Isn’t that right, Ruggie-kun?”

The hyena swallowed hard, avoiding direct eye contact.

“Octavinelle has a shady reputation among the students. They are not to be trusted—but a student of Savanaclaw, someone not typically associated with Octavinelle, may be able to garner empathy. That is what you were hoping for, _Roi du Fort_ —and that is precisely why _Monsieur_ Dandelion made the ideal accomplice!”

“W-Wait, are you even accusing Ruggie of conspiring in this?!” Trey sputtered, hardly believing his ears.

“Indeed. _Monsieur_ Dandelion, after all, is the type willing to do any odd job for additional Madol. Octavinelle’s financial records show as much.” Rook produced a slip of paper with numbers scrawled all over it. “A sizable amount was made out to Ruggie-kun a day or two prior to the incident, on top of the amount normally paid as his hourly wage.”

“... Why do you even know details like that to begin with? And did you just rip that straight out of Azul’s books?”

“ _Chevalier des Roses_ , I am a man of many talents—and many secrets!!”

“You…” Azul’s eyes flashed dangerously. “You little sneak…!! Sticking your nose in my office while I was out—“

“It was always about the Madol, wasn’t it, _Roi du Fort_ ?” Rook cut him off. “Even the fact that this occurred during the spike in customers for your Halloween menu… that, too, was no mere coincidence. _Monsieur_ MagiCam’s presence at the Mostro Lounge… From the beginning, you wanted him present, to take snapshots. It all connects--I see it now.”

“That is pure conjecture! Do not listen to him!”

“Pure conjecture it may be--but alas, conjecture is all that we have, in lieu of ample evidence.” Rook’s smile widens. “ _Roi du Fort_ , do tell the court. Where were _you_ at the time of the alleged theft?”

“ _Riddle-san_! Do something! The witness is badgering me—your poor, unfortunate client!! He is way out of line!”

“No. Respond to his question,” the prosecution insisted. “Rook brings up concerning points. If they truly are invalid, then you should prove your own innocence via testimony.”

 _Riddle…_ Trey looked at his childhood friend in quiet admiration. _You’ve grown up so much._

“I may be the prosecution, but make no mistake. What I seek is not the defendant’s unjust conviction—what I seek is the _truth_.”

“ _Tch_ ! Must I do everything myself?” Azul pushed his glasses up. “If you _must_ know, I was putting up last-minute decorations around campus. As a member of the Halloween Steering Committee, I take my job _very_ seriously.”

“A likely story.”

“If you doubt my claim, take a look at the very classroom you are in,” Azul snapped, gesturing at their surroundings, which were littered with pumpkins and swathes in fake cobwebs. “This is Octavinelle’s handiwork—and the crowning jewel of it all—the confetti ball above.”

He pointed up toward a round object suspended right above their heads.

“The idea was for the ball to be pierced to surprise any guests that wander inside. We have plenty of replacements in our storerooms as well, if you wish to further _investigate_ ,” the octopus added, spitting out his final word with disdain.

“There is no need for that. This will be sufficient,” Rook chirped. He swiftly retrieved an arrow from his quiver and expertly nocked it.

“Oi, what is he doing?!” Ace cried, leaning forward in his seat.

“R-Rook! Put away that bow and arrow! You can’t use it in an enclosed space like this. Someone could seriously get hurt!!” Trey warned—but his words fell upon deaf ears, as the huntsman was aiming his arrow up at the confetti ball.

“Hunt!! The use of weapons is not permitted in my classroom!!”

Rook only offered a pleasant smile in return.

“ _Non_.”

The arrow flew, and _pop_ went the ball.

* * *

Confetti rained down on the students. The bits of paper fluttered like leaves up an autumn breeze, all colors of the rainbow. Truly, a sight to behold—but oh, how curious. Along with the confetti sailed bright orange square slips.

Trey caught one between his fingers and glanced at the jet black letters printed onto them. He recited the words out loud.

“‘ _Feeling peckish during the Stamp Rally? Come to the Mostro Lounge for refreshments! Present this coupon for 10% off any item from our limited edition Halloween menu_ ! _Make a MagiCam post with #turnaboutnrchalloween and show it to your server for an extra 5% off_!’”

“Hmm. As I suspected.” Rook turned to the jury with a flourish. “ _Voilà_! The truth has been revealed to you.”

In the gallery, Trey could spot Cater with his phone out, recording the entire spectacle. _Figures._

“I’m not entirely sure I understand what you mean,” Riddle protested. “Azul is a businessman. Though his tactics are unscrupulous at times, I do not see how this is relevant to the case at hand.”

“Do you not see, _Roi du Rose_? There was no theft!! There was only trickery afoot.”

“... Excuse me?”

“Allow me to explain, Riddle-san.”

“A-Azul!?!”

“That’s right.” The Octavinelle dorm leader put a hand over his heart, his lips tugging into a smug expression. “I confess. Everything the huntsman said is true. There was no actual theft. I did indeed pay off Ruggie-san to commit perjury. I am also guilty of framing Ace-san for a nonexistent crime. I believe the only candy he has taken from Octavinelle is the free candy that is accessible to all of the lounge’s customers.”

_“Whaaaaaaaaat?!”_

“And for what reason, you may ask?” Azul stared directly into Cater’s phone lenses and broke out into a massive grin. “Why, to put on this grand show for you all, those who will be in attendance at NRC’s annual Stamp Rally! As a representative of the Halloween Steering Committee, I assure you that this year will be filled with twists and tricks just like this class trial. Ah—“

Azul paused, catching a coupon from the air and holding it up to allow Cater a clear shot.

“—if a frightening hunger or thirst should spook you, visit the Mostro Lounge for a treat!” He let the coupon fall to the ground and waved into the camera. “Please do stop by our humble school, everyone. We promise you will have the thrill of a lifetime!”

“Aaaand… saved!!” Cater’s fingers flew over his keyboard, rapidly typing up a caption. “A big turnabout for NRC’s class trial!! The truth revealed?! #nrc #classtrial #confession #lmao #trolledbyoctoboi”

“Y-You mean to tell me… that this was all an elaborate advertising ploy?!” Riddle brought a trembling fist down upon his desk.

“I _told_ you guys I didn’t do it!!” Ace spat bitterly. “But noooo, none of you would believe me! You just straight up slapped a collar on me and hauled me off to a class trial!”

“Ace…!!! ACE!!! I’m sorry for suspecting youuu!!” Deuce wailed from the gallery.

“Too late, dummy! You should’ve thought about apologizing when you testified against me! Now live with the shame and the guilt!”

“Ah. I didn’t expect it to turn out like this, but… I guess all’s well that ends well?” Trey gave an awkward laugh. “It’s not like there were any super high stakes to begin with.”

“ _Oui_ . Still, _Roi du Fort_ certainly sent me on a wild goose chase to uncover his machinations. How cunning, how sly of him and Ruggie-kun!”

“ _Nishishihi_. I just did what was asked, for the right price. Worth it, especially for no jail time.”

“That is not for you to decide,” Trein interrupted. “Bucchi. Ashengrotto. You two caused a serious disturbance in my classroom. I will be seeing the both of you in detention later.”

“Aww. That sucks… But I guess Azul-kun still paid me that bonus, so it all works out in the end. I’ll take the detention this time.”

“As you wish, sensei. I do apologize for making the commotion.”

_Hmph. I would have gotten away with it, too, were it not for that meddling huntsman._

”Justice has been served! All is right again in the world!!”

”... Hunt, you also have detention for breaking and entering.”

” _Mon dieu_! How unfortunate... but I shall comply, for it is only the correct course of action.”

“Very well. As for Trappola… I believe it is safe to say that the time has finally come to render judgement.” Once more, Trein raised his gavel. “This court hereby finds the defendant, Ace Trappola…”

**[NOT GUILTY]**

“Hell yeah!!” Ace leapt to his feet and pumped a fist in the air. “I’m a free man!!”

“Not _quite_ ,” Riddle corrected him. “I will need to remove your collar first, so that you are able to use magic once more.”

“Uwaaah— _ryocho’s_ being so nice today!”

“Of course I am. I almost had you falsely convicted. It is only natural that I atone for my wrongdoings.” With a wave of his hand, Riddle dissolved the collar around Ace’s neck.

“ _Finally_!”

“Aah, thank you for helping Ace out.”

“Think nothing of it, Trey.” A small smile graced Riddle’s austere face. “You did your best in the trial, and you’ve won the case. Excellent job.”

“You’re the one that’s amazing. I didn’t really do anything, I just stalled for time. My defendant was about to get convicted, and I couldn’t do much. It was Rook that saved the da—“

“Ohoh. Did you call for me, _Chevalier des Roses_?”

“Wh-Whoah!!”

Both Riddle and Trey jolted back as the hunter wedged himself between them. Rook boomed with laughter as he seized their shoulders with his hands. Ace stared at the odd sight while rubbing at his neck, which was sore from being beheaded for several hours straight.

“Ace…!!”

He glanced up to find Deuce charging at him at full speed.

“ _Ace_..!!”

“Deuce…!!”

“ACE!!”

“DEUCE!!”

~~“Cay-kun~”~~

“ACCCCCE!!” Deuce threw out his arms, intent on embracing his friend—

—and Ace decked him. Deuce went sprawling onto the floor, his expression frozen in shock. The ex-delinquent groped at his throbbing face.

“That’s for betraying me!!” Ace cried, sticking out his tongue.

“I was _trying_ to apologize to you!!” Deuce hollered back, scrambling onto his feet. “You wanna throw down?!”

“Come at me, then.”

“Oh, I’ll do better than that!! I’ll pay you back in _spades_!!”

“Do it, then!!”

“I WILL!!”

“Uh-oh!! It looks like Adeuce are about to fight! What will happen next, I wonder?” Cater already had his phone out again, ready to record the ensuing chaos.

“Ah-HEM!”

The commotion immediately died down at the dry cough that resonated in the room. 

“This class trial is adjourned. I advise that you all go home for the afternoon and prepare for the upcoming Stamp Rally _—without_ any of the tricks Ashengrotto employed.”

The gavel came down one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this piece, please check out my Twisted Wonderland writing blog and consider sending in a request of your own (though currently I am not accepting new requests)! I usually only post my longer pieces to AO3 (1000+ words), but you can find a lot of my shorter one shots on the blog.
> 
> Link is: https://raven-at-the-writing-desk.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for your time~


End file.
